Lost
by K-chan9
Summary: Gaara is suffering from unexplainable fatigue. Temari struggles to find a solution, but the problem seems to be more complex than anyone imagined with sabotage and the arrival of a ghost from the past. A little ShikaTem, others pending. Ch8 is up, do R&R.
1. Problem

Hello, this is K-chan here. First of all, this is my first real attempt at fanfiction in about 3 years. So I'm out of practice, I need all the help I can get so please read and review. This is also my first Naruto fiction so suggestions truly are appreciated. Anyway enough excuses. I must trudge onward to what you came for, the fic.

Disclaimer: Goodness, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. If so, I wouldn't be so dirt poor.

His head was throbbing with pain. Gaara sat starring up at the night sky in frustration. He could not meditate or do much of anything at the moment. This same kind of awful feeling had been with him for almost a week now. Naturally he hadn't told a soul. Even though he was supposedly a changed person since becoming Kazekage, he never quite could open up to people. However, he knew that soon people would begin to notice he was not himself. The best he could do was hope this was just some passing illness. But something in his mind told him that he was merely lying to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari noticed a change in her brother over the past few days. As she watched him, listening to an advisor, she saw his eyes were wearier and less alert. Something was very wrong with him and she would have to approach him about it.

Gaara felt his eyes begin to droop. He cursed to himself while he struggled to listen to the elder's words. Something about a water problem… He couldn't really remember. What was wrong with him? His movements were sluggish this morning when he was training. This was not the first instance when he'd nearly dozed off. Dozing off could have fatal consequences for everyone in Suna. Why now? This was making him irritated. He did not have time for such weakness. He had a country to lead, a demon inside of him to dissuade and apparently a water problem to alleviate. Now was definitely not the time to be getting ill. He just did not have time for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari watched Gaara while he practiced taijutsu in his small apartment. His movements were slower. He was not nearly as relaxed and in a word he was weakened. She knew this was all nothing he would admit to anyone else, but it had to be addressed. The elders were beginning to notice his change in temperament and many of them lusted for Gaara to be out of power. This was just the kind of thing they would use to their political advantage, to convince others that her brother was not fit to lead.

"I know you're there Temari," Gaara said, looking up to his sister who was perched on his roof. She sighed. There was no use hiding from him. She hopped down from her hiding place to him. His eyes clearly said, 'What do you want?'

"Gaara something is wrong. People are starting to notice. What do-,"

Gaara glared at her. "Nothing is wrong," he replied simply. Though he knew this was an awful lie and his sister would see through it. He just did not want her to waste her time worrying about him and bothering him. It annoyed him. He felt his sand shift in his gourd due to this upswing of emotion.

"That a lie and you know it," his sister said, interrupting his thoughts. "You're movements are slow, you can barely keep your eyes open, you're sluggish, more irritable than usual-,"

"I'm just tired," Gaara said. Temari looked confused and then again he was confused as well. Gaara could never tire. He did not need sleep. His only "rest" was when he was meditating. Shukaku would never let him rest. The entire situation was absurd.

"Maybe, we can get the girl from Konoha, Sakura, to look at you before she leaves tomorrow," Temari suggested. Gaara snorted, which was better than him refusing, which was what she had expected him to do. She could tell he was losing patience with her. Despite his attempts to become more human and more accessible to the people, he was still the same short tempered Gaara. Staying and talking to him was not worth what would probably end in a large argument and her cleaning sand off of her for several hours.

"I'll send her by in the morning," Temari stated, leaving as quietly as she came.

Gaara returned to his training, uncertain of what he should say or do in this situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kankuro stood idly by the door as she watched the Leaf ninja study his brother. Honestly, he was surprised Gaara even agreed to this, but then again, he had never seen his brother in such a situation before.

"I think I've come to a conclusion," Sakura announced, her voice was not very cheerful. Kankuro watched his sister sit up at attention. It was amazing how much his sister could care for Gaara, he himself still harbored quite a bit of fear. He accepted that he may be stable now, but how tight was his grasp on his stability. What kept him from going over the edge. Kankuro's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura. 

"He's just suffering from fatigue," she said simply. The Sand trio all became even more confused. This was slightly in the realm of… impossible.

"B-but what are we supposed to do?" Kankuro asked, looking perplexed at Gaara whose expression was incomprehensible as usual.

"I'm not sure. He needs plenty of rest. More sleep. And-," Sakura stopped herself, realizing how foolish she sounded. She bowed her head. "Ah sorry," she apologized quickly. Gaara nodded.

"Your help is appreciated. You are now dismissed from service to the Hidden Sand. You have greatly helped out medical units. We thank you," he said, switching to his diplomatic mode. Sakura nodded and exited nervously.

"I suppose I'll see you around. Sorry I wasn't of much help to you, Kazekage-sama," Sakura apologized again before closing the door. Gaara's eyes merely rested on the door. He felt even more tired than before. He was supposed to get more sleep? That was somewhat impossible, without destroying the entire village. This situation was making him feel trapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's news was not well received. Temari was at a loss for what to do. Her brother's position was at stake. If Gaara were a normal person, sleep would be a simple solution. But Gaara's sleep would unleash terror upon the civilians of Sand and would be counterproductive to everything they'd worked so hard for. Temari sighed wearily into her pillow. What she needed was an idea…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you think. Please R &R. I'm still getting back into the swing of things. I would greatly appreciate your input. Suggestions? Comments? Just plain awful? I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS

Till next time, peace


	2. Complications

CHAPTER 2

WOO! 105 hits! dances I feel special, and yet only four reviews. How suspicious indeed. I will update faster when you review, I promise. But I'm still excited about breaking 100 hits that's pretty exciting. Anywho, you don't care about me, on with the story. Random intense dialogue section coming up, I'll try and keep it clear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari sat leaning on a table at her favorite eatery in Sand staring into her tea cup. They were in a predicament. She had given her brother time to rest as Sakura said, by relieving him of the Kazekage duties that he detested most (which meant most of the ones involving human contact) for three days and he showed no signs of improvement. In fact he was increasingly irritable as if people didn't have a hard enough time dealing with him on a day to day basis. She sighed massaging her temples. They needed innovation. Perhaps they were just approaching the problem the wrong way. What if Gaara was not the key to the problem? What if the real issue was Shukaku?

She was treading on unknown ground. Dealing with demons was foreign territory for her or most medics. But it would explain why nothing seemed to be working. And why was this suddenly happening now? Temari sunk lower onto the table. She had a headache…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kazekage-sama?"

A pair of angry green eyes met the errand boy at the door. Gaara did not appreciate being interrupted from his mediation, especially these days. This was truly an annoyance. He'd lost his train of thought.

"Kazekage-sama?" asked the voice a little louder this time. Gaara's eyebrow twitched. He sensed fear in this boy's voice. It was all over his face. His eyes were wide and he was holding a plate of food, but his nervous shaking the plates clatter. This truly was irritating.

_'What a nuisance, kill him now. I'm itching for action,' _said Shukaku's voice ripping through his thoughts. A glint of madness came into Gaara's eyes, as his sand rustled in his gourd.

'There's no point in killing a child. Plus it would be useless and would give people even more of a reason to hate me,' Gaara replied regaining control. He took the tray of food from the child.

"You are dismissed," he said and watched the relief in the boy's eyes as he ran down the hall. Gaara stared down at his tray. It was nothing special. White rice, chicken and a few vegetables but it would be enough to sustain him and hopefully give him more energy. He sat down to eat, clearing some of his papers out of the way. His office was turning into a wreck, but lately he had no will to clean it.

_'You're weaker boy,' _growled the demon as Gaara took a bite of his rice. He was not in the mood for another inner battle with Shukaku.

'Could you tell me something that's not apparent?'

'_Temper, temper...'_

_'_Hmph.'

'_I know you're tired. I know you're weak. You yearn to rest. Now why don't you just sleep for a bit?'_

_'_You know damn well why? What do you want?'

'_A little fun that's all. You're mood swings are no fun. And I grow idle.'_

'I don't have time for your games. I have enough to deal with now.'

'_Heehee, as you wish Gaara. But as the days grow longer and you grow wearier remember my words…"_

Gaara returned to eating but this time, he was haunted by Shukaku's words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A commotion was coming from the square and it jolted Temari from her ponderings. Curious, she left her money on the counter and wandered out to see what was going on.

An elderly couple was standing outside of their house bowing graciously to a tall man in flowing black robes. He was leaning on a staff, his bald head glistened in the hot sun.

"We thank you, priest for everything you have done," the older woman said, pressing a small bag of coins into his hands. He smiled in response.

"I am merely performing my duty and ridding the world of evil," he replied, and pulled a small vial of water from his cloak, "please sprinkle this holy water around the well once a month to keep the demon at bay."

The old woman smiled and nodded. Temari's curiosity had risen. Priest and priestesses often roamed the countryside, but their numbers were shrinking. They rarely ever game to the Hidden Sand. Even though Temari thought most of the ideas behind it were just spiritual mumbo jumbo and smoke in mirrors, she could not deny that these travelers had a lot of knowledge about demons. And perhaps they would have the power to treat or figure out what was wrong with Gaara as well. The idea was slightly crazy, but it was at least worth a shot. Temari snapped out of her musings when she realized the crowd was disappearing.

"Hey," she exclaimed, noticing the priest was missing, "where'd he go!" Temari sighed heavily as she realized she'd lost her quick solution. But still if she could find another priest or priestess to treat her brother their problems would be solved. There was also the money problem. Gaara was not exactly beloved and she could not see the council shelling out money in order to fix something they did not even know how to define. She needed a priest or priestess just to try. Someone good, for cheap.

Temari walked back to the house she shared with brothers and trudged up the stairs to her room where she collapsed onto the bed. Her brain was racing. Gaara. Demon. Problem. Help. Cheap. Fast.

She flipped over and reached over to her desk trying to reach a pen and possible some paper so she could organize her thoughts on paper. Sometimes seeing everything written down helped her figure things out. Unfortunately she misjudged the distance and ended up scattering many of her things across the floor, including an old picture, which she picked up first. It was definitely aged. Looking up her from the frame was a 8 year old version of herself, a tinier version of Kankuro with a wide grin on his face and a small girl with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. All of them were proudly holding up Sand ninja headbands. Temari smiled looking at the picture, but then nearly cursed out loud for being so stupid. She'd found a way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you leaving the ninja academy? Why are you leaving sand? You promised we'd become jounin together! You promised!" a younger Temari yelled at the same girl from the picture who was tracing the ground with her foot.

"I have to go. I've made a terrible mistake. This is my way to repent," she said softly.

"B-but why?" Temari asked.

"This is the path I've chosen. I've done a terrible thing. This is the only way I know how to fix things," the girl responded.

"Are you going to come back?"

"I'd rather not come back. But if you need me, write and I'll come. This is goodbye, my train leaves in a few minutes. Say goodbye to Kankuro for me!"

Temari watched as her friend ran away from her and ran away from Sand. She wiped away tears she would not allow to come and swore she'd become the best ninja with or without her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEND FLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari quickly began scribbling a letter to her friend. Akari, the dropout from the Hidden Sand ninja academy, who had abandoned being a ninja to become a priestess. She'd struck gold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK. That was long. What'd you think? Oh and Akari definitely already exists in the Narutoverse. In fact, she appears in the anime and the manga and is of signifigance in the Sand siblings past. I didn't do anything. I just named her. I'll reveal it all in later chapters but if you can figure out the mystery with the clues I've dropped in this chapter you get 50 bazillion points.

I still need a beta. Thanks for all the hits and you know what to do now… that's right… review.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

The next chapter may take a little while. I had to go to the hospital Monday and Tuesday. I still don't feel very well, but I thought I should at least inform you guys on why the next update will take so long and why I haven't responded to any reviews. The next chapter(s) will be up as soon as I'm feeling better. Please be patient.

Have a nice week.

K-chan


	4. Summons

Greetings all! I'm feeling much better. I'm sorry about the long wait but after I returned to normalcy, I had a ton of work to do. But now I'm here. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and well wishing.

Quick response to my anonymous reviewer Sierra Lobo, I don't know how else to reach the anonymous people!

First of all I'm taking a bit of creative license here. SPOILERS I understand Shukaku was supposedly extracted from Gaara by the Akatsuki but we don't really know the effects of that yet. I have my own theories on it which are important to the plot of this story. Also, I know Gaara is trying to become a good person, it will be reflected as the story goes on but it's a tough transition. So, yeah, occasionally the old Gaara will flare up. Hopefully this answers your concerns. Please keep reading though. You can see how I toy with the loose ends.  Okay maybe that wasn't so quick…

ON WITH THE STORY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a quiet section of the world, a waterfall cascaded around a tiny secluded outpost for priests and priestesses. To the outside world, it was barely known. Even throughout the ninja wars this tiny sanctuary was left untouched, a small place frozen in time. It was the perfect place for peaceful meditation and for learning.

Here it was easy for a girl to meditate peacefully by the water without being disturbed, which is what the young priestess in training should have been doing. To her sensei watching from across the water she seemed to be in deep thought but in actually she was just doodling in the ground. It was not that she didn't like meditation but lately she just had a bad gut feeling. Something that told her, her seclusion would not last for long. She couldn't have been more right.

"Akari-chan!" called a voice. Akari immediately brushed her doodles away into the dirt and tried to look as innocent as possible before turning around to face an older male priest with flowing black robes.

"There's a message for you at the high priestess's office. You have a task I suggest you go right away," he said, shoving her in the direction of the office which was balanced, as if by some miracle on posts and a series of bridges directly over the top of the waterfall.

This was unusual. She was rarely summoned and rarely given jobs to do. She was accused of being too unorthodox or too young. Either they were desperate for help or something strange was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU DID WHAT!" Kankuro yelled spitting out his tea and nearly splattering it all over his sister's face. Temari shrugged.

"I wrote her and told her to come help. It's not like he's getting better on his own," she replied as she returned to polishing her fan. Kankuro merely glared at her from the kitchen table in the small apartment the two siblings shared.

"He's not going to like this. He won't like this at all!"

"I know that's why I didn't tell him I was writing the letter. I'll only tell him that a priestess is already on her way." Kankuro's face was in disbelief. His sister had truly lost it. Sure it was true that Gaara trying to be a nicer person but that didn't mean he'd suddenly become a push over. He still harbored distrust for most people. Just how was a complete stranger going to manage to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Temari this is nuts. Gaara does not know this girl. Sometimes he barely talks to us!" Kankuro snapped. His sister merely smiled.

"I thought about that. But he might actually know her. You see, I wrote to Akari…"

"WHAT! That girl who ran away from the academy and Suna to 'repent' for…well who knows! What are you INSANE?"

"Not entirely, because before she shows up out of the blue, I'll tell Gaara that she's coming," Temari said getting up and leaning her fan against a bookcase. She dusted herself off and opened the door to the outside. She turned to her brother. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you coming too?"

Kankuro muttered something under his breath and followed Temari out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara sat shuffling through papers on his desk, which seemed more and more flooded lately. He wasn't sure he could even see the color of the wood anymore there was so much to do. It was slightly irritating but it was a drudgery that came with the territory. He whirled around in his chair to look out the window that overlooked Suna. He enjoyed looking out over his village. It was somewhat soothing. The sand battered buildings, the continuous steam of dust that rolled through the air, and the people who contently moved about doing their own business. He liked all of it. It was the perfect picture. It was just once he entered into this undisturbed world that things got messy. It did not matter that he was the Kazekage and that he'd saved his village from the group of ninjas known as the Akatsuki. Some people still looked at him with terror in their eyes. Sometimes he would walk the streets and watch as children would instinctively cling to their mothers and teenagers would avert their gazes. He may have changed, but many of his people had not.

What also didn't help was the continually plague of Shukaku. It was too much to hope that when he was revived by Chiyo after Shukaku was extracted that he would be free. The demon lived on as a part of him. As long as he lived some part of Shukaku would still exist. The Akatsuki may have taken Shukaku's raw power but his spirit still rested within Gaara. He knew if he slept Shukaku may not be able to transform but he could definitely possess him and unleash a terrible nightmare on his people. What also worried Gaara was how long it would be before that Akatsuki realized what they had was not the complete Shukaku. Would they come back after him? Would they destroy Suna? Could he hold them off? Not in his current condition. That was another thing he disliked, feeling weak.

Gaara watched puzzled as he saw his two siblings walking toward the building. Temari had a look of determination on her face while Kankuro looked ill at ease. Those two were up to something. Gaara reclined in his chair and waited for them to arrive…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akari couldn't believe what she was holding in her hands as she walked away in a daze from the high priestess's office. She was in such denial that she grabbed the folded letter from her robes and read it again. It said:

_Dear Akari,_

_I know this is sudden. I know you haven't heard from me since shortly after you left Suna, but friends can always count on each other. This is Temar, by the wai. I am writing you because I don't know who else to ask. My brother is ill. We are not sure what is wrong with him because he has a very unique problem, which is why I thought I'd enlist you for the job. Traditional medics aren't very helpful. We need your help badly. He is the Kazekage, he can't afford to stay like this long. You will be paid well and taken care of for as long as we need you. I only ask that you come as soon as you can. I know that you probably don't want to come back to Suna. But please, we need you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Temari_

Akari placed the letter back in her pocket. Her head was spinning. Temari's brother was Kankuro. At least that's what she thought she remembered. He was Kazekage? They needed her now! She'd been granted leave. That was not a problem but how could she get there. Not that she particularly wanted to return to Suna. At least, not this soon. She had so much more to do. She looked down at herself and saw her dirtied priestess robes and ran a hand through her disheveled mop of hair. Well clearly she was not going anywhere like this. She at least needed her staff, clothes and help. A lot of help. Sand was far away. She also knew that the roads were not the safest for someone to travel alone and she was not exactly a taijutsu master. She needed a shinobi and fast. Luckily she knew that there was a village fairly close by, the Hidden village of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara merely looked at Temari. Well, he was quite aware that he was not looking but glaring angrily but he was trying his best to maintain control. He attempted not to sound too angry when he spoke.

"So someone is already on their way here, who I don't know, who may or may not be qualified AND I didn't approve this at all. Is that what you're saying?"

Temari merely nodded. "Minus the qualified part. I'm pretty sure she knows what she's doing," she added. Gaara gripped the edge of his seat. It was becoming increasingly hard not to burst into a fit of rage.

"Just pretty sure!" he growled. Kankuro winced at this and Temari knew she was pushing his limits. She was a shinobi and knew how to handle tough situations. Sometimes the best option was a quick escape.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know. So you would not be too surprised. I'm just trying to make sure you're alright," she said as she began her retreat toward the goal with Kankuro more than happy to follow her out. Gaara glared daggers at his siblings as they exited the room.

"Temari!" he called after his sister. She peeked her head into the door. "This girl, I'll give her three days. If it's no good, she's out. And you'll be put on night guard duty permanently, since you seem to…enjoy it so much," Gaara said. Even if he couldn't have the satisfaction of throwing a fit of rage he could still come out with victory somehow. He had to commend Temari on timing. There was not much he could do to them while he was working in the main building. He was already disliked and any actions interpreted as violence against his siblings would only cause a world of trouble. Temari peeked back in the room, looking a bit angrier this time.

"Just so you know," she said now smiling wickedly, "I said you'd be paying her." With that she slammed the door and Gaara threw a paperweight after her which landed with a thud and left a substantial dent.

'Damn that Temari.'

She was making his life more complicated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akari was overwhelmed by Konaha. She wasn't used to the hustle and bustle and such a big city. She spent her entire trek to the Hokage's office looking up at the tall buildings and ramming into innocent civilians. She was getting stares. Her priestess robes were archaic as was her staff she carried with her. After getting turned around several times and eating at a delicious ramen stand, she dragged her bag behind her to into the Hokage's office. The high priestess had been kind enough to arrange for a meeting time so she did not have to wait for very long. She was becoming very intimidated by the jounin level ninjas surrounded her, so when her name was called she nearly ran into the Hokage's office, the rings on her staff clanging behind her. The door was closed behind her. She immediately bowed deeply.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Come sit down. Quickly, I don't want to stay in this stuffy office anymore today," came a female voice. Akari slowly walked to the Hokage's desk. She was a bit surprised, because she didn't know the Hokage was a woman, who seemed to be flustered with all her paperwork. She sat down in the chair across from Tsunade.

"The high priestess informed me of the situation. Suna is our ally. We will try and assist you. What do you require?" Tsunade asked, shoving the last of the paperwork aside and looking at Akari intently. Akari tugged on her ponytail nervously. She wasn't expecting such directness.

"Well, I'm fairly certain I can take decent care of myself. I'm only worried about bandits and getting lost. I just need an escort," Akari said. "I really don't want to be much trouble, but I know the priestess will pay you!"

Tsunade smiled. "Sparing one shinobi is not very much trouble," she responded. The real question was who to send. A wicked grin came across Tsunade's face.

"This is to help the Kazekage correct?" Akari nodded simply and Tsunade's grin widened as her gaze shifted to the door. Akari glanced over her shoulder and saw she was smirking at a ninja who was slouched lazily against the doorframe with spiky hair.

"Shikamaru, doesn't your friend live in Suna?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru looked up with a look of disinterest.

"I wouldn't go so far as to call her a friend," he responded, walking over to Tsunade's desk. Tsunade shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. You have a new mission you are to escort this young lady to Suna as soon as possible. Make sure she gets there and returns safely understood," Tsunade commanded. Shikamaru groaned.

"But that's so troublesome…"

"NOW!"

"Yes ma'am…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon Akari was leaving Konaha again following behind Shikamaru who really didn't seem to be enjoying this sudden task. Well, she noticed he didn't seem to enjoy many things at all.

Things were going much faster than she wanted them to. She wasn't ready to go back to Suna. She still had nightmares. She was still haunted by her memories. She wasn't ready for what she might have to face…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So much for consistent chapter lengths... Oh well, I guess everyone deserves a lengthier chapter. Anyway next chapter I'll be dropping hints and you will probably be able to easily pick out where Akari is in the manga/anime. I double-checked. She's in both. Oh yeah pairings developing, ShikaTem seems obvious. Not sure about the rest. Please R and R, I need your comments. Next chapter I may have a beta, so yay!

Anyway till next time peace!


	5. Difficulties

Well I'm back. Sorry that there is a lot of space between updates but my free time is almost non-existent. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. However I'm almost at 1,000 hits (woo woo!) and only 19 reviews. I've been doing Calculus all day so I don't feel like doing the percentage for you but I can tell you its really low! Review more I update faster:D :D

I had one reader who said since this was going to have ShikaTem as a pairing she wasn't going to read. Give the story a chance. Even it's not your favorite pairing stay for the plot. It's not like there won't be other pairings eventually…

Also the person who volunteered to be my beta is MIA. So if someone would like to help and be my beta I would be most grateful, and if my former beta is still out there that's cool too.

Anyway onwards, I mean does anyone actually read my author's notes anyway?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akari was not sure how long she had been following the Konoha Jounin to Suna but it certainly was not a very exciting experience. Shikamaru did not really talk much except to complain when she did not keep up with his brisk pace. She was carrying about twice as much weight as him anyway, plus she was not even a ninja. Honestly, it just was not very nice at all.

"We'll rest here," Shikamaru said plopping on the ground. Akari was not about to complain. She could use the rest. She slung her bag to the ground and studied him. He was frowning a bit, concentrating on something. He always seemed to be so deep in thought. What was he thinking about? She really didn't understand him at all. Well, she at least figured she could attempt to be cordial and make the trip more bearable.

"So…Shikamaru. Have you ever been to Suna before?" Akari asked. Shikamaru looked up at her lazily.

"Yes, when I was very little but I don't remember much," he said sighing. Did he have to act like talking to her was such a huge effort?

"But the Hokage-sama said you had a friend in Suna," she pried, perhaps she was being a little too noisy. But this was the biggest conversation they'd had for the past day and a half, so she didn't really care that much.

"How well can you defend yourself?" he asked instead. Akari stared back at him dumbfounded. Well, he completely avoided that conversation. Two can play at that game.

"I have a friend in Suna too. Her name is Temari. That's actually why I'm going," she said. She caught a slight break in Shikamaru's usual demeanor. It looked like he was actually surprised but it was very brief and immediately shifted back to his normal impartial attitude.

"That's good for you. Now must you be so troublesome. Can't you just answer my question? I'm just trying to come up with a strategy to protect you best."

Akari would pursue the subject later but since he seemed to actually care about doing his job correctly she would humor him.

"I dropped out of the Suna ninja academy when I was little. However, I'm decent with taijutsu, nothing to compare to a trained ninja. I'm pretty good with my staff. My aim is atrocious. My genjutsu should not even be mentioned but I can do all sorts of lovely little priestess related tricks," she said smiling. Shikamaru rose to his feet and sighed loudly.

"Basically you're useless."

"HEY!"

"Come on let's go…"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Such a troublesome mission…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The desert was a calming place to some. Some people enjoyed being surrounded by endless sand stretching into what seemed like infinity. It was here, in the abyss of the desert that Gaara was most comfortable. Anyone observing him would not know he was once feared as a killer as he serenely went through a slow tai chi routine. He found this was the best way to start the day. Even Shukaku seemed to be subdued by the slow rhythmic motions. Gaara wondered if anyone even knew that he had started doing this every morning to calm his nerves. Dealing with people, instead of just frightening or killing them was sometimes a strain on his patience. It was also worsened by this odd condition of his. This was the most relaxing thing he knew of, seeing as how he couldn't sleep.

He noticed his movements were somewhat sluggish. They were not as precise and flowing as usual . He cursed to himself. This weakness was so irritating. He tensed. Something was not right here. It was right then at that moment of heightened frustration that Gaara realized he was not alone.

How long had someone been there? Was he honestly so out of it he didn't even notice? He tried to keep his outward appearance as calm as possible, hopefully his pursuer would be tricked and he could get an opening.

**"Boy, behind you!" **Shukaku's voice ripped through Gaara's brain. He turned around to see a kunai flying towards him. He kicked it out of the way. But his eyes widened as he began to realize it was merely a shadow kunai. Gaara managed to dodge it and decided it was time to get serious. He pulled his gourd of sand onto his back and sent sand roaring in the direction of the kunai.

Oddly, he heard whistling. He turned to see several kunai careening toward him from the opposite direction. He threw several of his own each one deflected his enemies.

This was getting annoying.

"Stop hiding. Come out you coward," he growled. Now he was seething mad and he grew even angrier when he realized he was panting. What the hell is going on?

**"Get your act together human!"**

**_"_**_You're not really helping much either! Fight them yourself if you're going to complain!"_

****He was grateful the demon decided to shut up at that point. Gaara hated retreating but he had no idea what his limits were in his weakened state and it had become obvious that someone was trying to set him up. These people knew he was weakened somehow and they'd chosen this opportunity to strike. His pursuers were somewhat baffled as they watched Gaara disappear in a cloud of sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari was sitting in a small teahouse located on the outskirts of Suna. She had just finished up substitute teaching a class at the ninja academy. It was not exactly an exciting job but at least it was something to do between missions. She sipped her tea and looked out the window at the people bustling past. It was peaceful, a bit too peaceful. She wondered how far away Akari was from here? Her musings were interrupted by a strong gust of wind and sand that was sent flying through the peaceful scene. Several people shrieked and Temari shielded her eyes from the debris. When the wind stop her brother stood before her, hair in disarray and his eyes were blazing with fury.

"Hello Gaara," she greeted him amused and gestured to a seat across from her, "Want some tea?" He grunted in response and crashed into the chair. People were staring now. The Kazekage had just whirlwinded into a teahouse in the middle of lunch hour. This was not something you see everyday.

"Have a bad day?" Temari asked studying her brother's face which was etched with worry.

"Temari, someone tried to kill me this morning."

"What…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nightfall. Shikamaru poked the embers of their camp fire with a stick. He guessed they were about a half a day from Suna now. It would be interesting once he got there. Temari would be surprised to see him for sure. He was not exactly sure what he was going to say to her. He had not really thanked her since she had saved him in the fight against Tayuya. It was odd though how small the world was because Akari knew Temari too. Tsunade probably had known this. He laughed to himself, that bothersome woman…

Akari had gone to sleep about an hour ago. He would keep watch most of the night. Even though it was unlikely, they could still get attacked by bandits. The roads between Konoha and Suna were not exactly the safest. Shikamaru's ear twitched as he heard sounds from Akari's tent.

"Are you okay?" he asked. There wasn't any response. Sighing, he got up from his sitting place and wandered over to the tent. She'd better not yell at him. He paused just outside the entrance.

"Akari?"

He heard her voice faintly. He decided to investigate. He pulled open the flap to the tent and saw her tossing and turning in the midst of a dream. But little did Shikamaru know it was not a dream, but a nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was summer. A young priestess was staring at her reflection at the edge of a lake. She seemed disturbed. There was a faint voice throughout this. The longer she stood there the louder it became and soon the words became hauntingly audible.

_You are a monster._

_You're not worthy._

_Leave._

_You can't go back!_

_It's too soon to go back!_

_YOU CAN NEVER GO BACK!_

_YOU CAN NEVER REPENT!_

She sunk to her knees pulling at her hair.

"Stop it! Please no! I'm trying. I have to go. They need me. Please leave me alone!"

_MONSTER!_

She screamed a blood curdling sound and it was quickly blocked by an endless sea of sand. Sand stained with red. She felt herself drowning, being crushed and the last thing she saw was a pair of two jade eyes staring at her with pure disdain.

Monster…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's chapter 4. 5 will come out soon. We've got the makings of a plot here. It's going to be fun. Well tell me what you think.

Please R and R! I update faster and it makes me happy!

Um still looking for a beta…

Anyway see ya'll next time.


	6. Arrival

Oh. Sorry this took longer than expected but I've had the busiest couple of weeks of my life. I decided to dish out this for you now instead ,of well, much later. I have six different concerts to play in four weeks, science fair and a zillion other things all at once. So enjoy this short chapter and hopefully I will get the next one out someday and not pass out from exhaustion or anything. 

Uh over 1,500 hits and 26 reviews? That percentage is still very low. Please review, it's really helpful especially since I have no beta (if you would like to volunteer, that would be just dandy…).

Anywho, no one cares about author's notes.

ONWARD!

Oh I got in a C2 I feel so popular now…

Gosh I really sound like a dork, then again, I am one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just a normal morning in Suna for most of its citizens, but for the sand siblings it was most unusual. It was rare that they all ate together or had time to spend with each other, but Gaara had insisted they all meet this morning. Temari and Kankuro both knew exactly why. Temari sighed to herself. They way they all sat around the small kitchen table in her apartment sipping tea gave everything a sense of normalcy, like they were just regular siblings. But as usual, something broke the ice and ripped through their short moments of solitude.

"They must be on the inside," Gaara said simply breaking the silence. Kankuro looked up from his cup with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"The people who tried to assassinate me, they must be from inside Suna," Gaara said flatly. Kankuro snickered to himself.

"Getting a little paranoid now aren't we? Come on Gaara you don't honestly think its one of us do you?" Kankuro said, still chuckling. Gaara's glare silenced him.

"They knew to attack me now, while I was weakened. Only a few people even know about that. That leads me to think the mole is somewhere in my close inner circle," he said, his cold green eyes settling on his two siblings. Temari nearly spat out her tea.

"You don't me to tell me you think it's one of US!" she snapped. Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't rule anyone out at this point," he said calmly while his sister stared at him openmouthed. Kankuro tried to remain as collected as possible.

"Gaara, come on now. If you can't trust us who can you trust?" Kankuro said laying a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, who merely looked down at the table emotionlessly.

"I don't know," Gaara replied. Temari looked at her brother sadly. Even though he did not show many emotions on the outside, she could tell this was distressing him. Even after all this time he was still so distrustful of people.

"Gaara, Akari should be arriving soon. Perhaps she can heal you and in the meantime we'll search for clues," she said taking charge. Gaara smirked.

"You honestly think she can help?" he said still shocked, his sister actually believed in the whole priestess nonsense.

"You got a better idea?" she snapped. Kankuro smiled watching the scene, the normalcy was beginning to return to them. Gaara snorted annoyed.

"This had better not be a waste of my time. Kankuro, I want you to begin gathering intelligence on the members of my cabinet. I'm canceling all your other missions until further notice," Gaara ordered. Kankuro saluted him goofily.

"Yes sir, I'm on it," he said, leaving the room via the open window. Temari watched him go, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"And if you don't mind, I'll be waiting for Akari," Temari said as she stood to excuse herself. Gaara rose to leave as well, he had a pile of paperwork to deal with at the office, he could already hear Shukaku's whining in his head. As Temari held the door for her brother he looked of his shoulder at her tired, fatigued, and very annoyed.

"Temari, your friend had better be good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akari followed behind Shikamaru drowsily. Shikamaru was slightly annoyed. She was moving much slower it was ruining their pace.

"Can't you go any faster?" he asked as politely as he could. Akari glared at him.

"Oh quit complaining. All you do is complain! I thought escorts were supposed to be nice! You have to be the moodiest bodyguard I've ever met!" Akari snapped.

"Women are so troublesome," Shikamaru moaned. Akari proceeded to hit him with her walking staff but he dodged relatively easily.

"And predictable," he added. Akari was fuming now and then began to chase after him. Shikamaru smirked to himself. He'd definitely succeeded in increasing their pace. A few minutes later heard a shout.

"OK! You win for now! Stop. Stop. STOP!"

Shikamaru halted and saw Akari a few feet behind him, leaning on her knees panting. She had an agitated look on her face.

"I am slow today. Damn nightmares," she mumbled. Shikamaru sighed.

"You were shouting in your sleep," he noted. She nodded.

"You were listening?"

"It is kind of hard not to hear but I won't pry," Shikamaru said simply as he watched Akari look down at her feet, slightly embarrassed.

"We're an hour out from Suna," Shikamaru said changing the subject. "Let's keep moving."

Akari followed after him, worried about what would await her in her home village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari shielded her eyes from the swirling sand. It was hopelessly windy today and volunteering to wait at the city gates was probably not one of her better ideas. This could go on for days. She had no clue how far away Akari was and if she was coming. Kankuro definitely got the better deal this time. She leaned against the wall of the guard tower, sighing, and set to work polishing her fan. Patience was definitely what she was going to need and a little bit a faith.

It wasn't until long that she heard activity downstairs in check in. She walked down the stairs into the hustle and bustle of border control. Several shinobis were harassing inviduals trying to pass through or get into the main center of Suna. It was then Temari noticed a very familiar mop of spiky black hair in one of the lines with his usual bored look.

"Shikamaru!" she called, pushing her way through the crowds. Shikamaru looked up at the sound of his name.

"Someone's calling you," Akari noted, shuffling through her bag looking for her papers for entry. Shikamaru nodded.

"I'm quite aware," he replied, as he looked around for the source of the voice. It wasn't long before Temari appeared behind them, sneaking up unnoticed. She tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"Welcome to Suna, Shikamaru-kun," Temari said as he whirled around. He relaxed once he realized it was a familiar, friendly face.

"Thanks. Interesting how we always run into each other. This is a nice surprise," he said, looking substantially less bored now. Temari nodded.

"Uh excuse me," Akari snapped interrupting the moment. "I thought you said all women were troublesome." Shikamaru scoffed annoyed.

"Not all women. Just people like you," Shikamaru replied, amused by the baffled look on Akari's face. Shikamaru turned to Temari.

"I believe this is the priestess you were looking for Temari. This is Akari," Shikamaru said and Temari turned to see Akari for the first time in years. Shikamaru was suddenly very sad he was there with them because there was of course girlish cries of surprise and hugging, as there are with all reunions.

"I hate to interrupt. But wasn't this mission fairly urgent," Shikamaru said, wanting to cut the nonsense and get straight to work. Temari frowned at him for being a spoilsport. It was not often you got to see an old friend again. Akari had not changed much since they were younger. She was a bit taller and wore her hair in a low ponytail now. The priestess attire was the largest change, and hopefully her skills as well. Temari motioned for the duo to follow her as she began pushing through people again.

"You're with me. You don't have to deal with all this nonsense," she informed them smiling. They reached the exit after a few more minutes of weaving through bodies. Temari then began walking swiftly as soon as they got into the streets of Suna. Akari was somewhat taken aback. Everything had changed so much. Of course the climate was the same but the buildings, the people, the atmosphere, it seemed less tense. As she looked at the people she saw their eyes were not as filled with fear as they had been. The new Kazekage must be doing a great job. Akari remembered Temari said the Kazekage was her brother in her letter, leading her to the conclusion that Kankuro was responsible for this positive transition. She'd have to complement him later she supposed. Shikamaru in the meantime was quite curious as to know where exactly they were being taken.

"Not to be too bothersome, but where are we headed?"

"To see the Kazekage…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kazekage's headquarters was also very busy. Flustered looking aides were running back and forth with paperwork and it sounded as though a thousand different conversations were going on at once. Akari and Shikamaru were both told to stay in the waiting area while Temari tried to grant them an audience with her brother. Shikamaru personally hated this part of missions. Dealing with the governments of the different countries was always so bothersome. He was pretty content with dozing off to sleep. This of course annoyed Akari to no end. For a shinobi, he certainly had very little respect for the leadership of another country. Akari was once again easily entertained because there was so much more activity here than at the priestess encampment. The activity here rivaled even the hectic business of Konaha. But still, it was so busy, that Temari had to ask her brother for time. Akari figured Kankuro would at least let Temari have some sort of immunity to the rules or something. They seemed pretty close years ago and they were nice enough to each other.

What Akari did not know was that Kankuro was definitely not in charge of granting audiences and he was also nowhere near the Kazekage's office which meant Temari was face to face with a very short-tempered Gaara. She felt kind of sorry for him, he knew he was not used to dealing with people and it seemed like a million people were bothering him at once, the evidence was the large stack of papers he had yet to attend to.

"Gaara, they've come from Konaha, our ally. It looks bad if you do not speak with them today," Temari advised. Gaara did not look at all moved by this statement.

"The Hokage-sama would understand. It's not my fault the irrigation system on the north side of the city decided to screw up," he snapped, angrily glaring at diagrams, trying to ignore Shukaku's suggestions to just throw all the papers out the window.

"Gaara, please five minutes. You need to get better, you're more irritable than ever," she asked again. Gaara massaged his temples. He hated everyone's critics of his character. It was so hard to maintain the proper image as Kazekage. Of course he was irritable. He was sapped of strength, being harassed by a demon, and apparently had a group of assassins after him. He had every right to be irritable but his complaints would just have to wait until later. He sighed.

"Compromise, three minutes," he said waving her out the room. Temari grinned.

"See you're a nice guy after all," she said leaving. Gaara rolled his eyes in response.

Temari darted to the waiting room, knowing Gaara he was probably started watching the clock the second she left the room. Some things about him would probably never change and his impatience was one of them. Temari was not too surprised to find Shikamaru asleep.

"He is the laziest shinobi I've ever met. Come on, the Kazekage will see you now," Temari said pulling Akari to her feet. Akari was startled by the speed with which Temari was bringing her across the room. It was all a blur how rushed everything was, but then again Temari had stressed the urgency with which she was need and also the Kazekage was probably busy.

"Is Kankuro-san's office always this busy?" Akari asked curious. Temari looked over at her friend baffled as they stood to the entrance to Gaara's office.

"Kankuro?" Temari asked confused. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"You said the Kazekage was your brother…," Akari responded now equally confused. Temari sighed in realization. Akari had met her back when they shunned Gaara. She would never even have known he was part of her family, but there was no time to explain that now. Temari gave her a reassuring look before opening the door for Akari. Akari stepped in nervously now.

"I'll explain later," she whispered and the announced, "Kazekage-sama the priestess Akari is here to speak with you." Temari then quietly closed the door behind her. Akari jumped and look behind her to see Temari had abandoned her. It was then Akari realized she was face to face with a pair of cold green eyes almost identical to the ones that haunted her dreams, she was face to face with Sabaku no Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter should be much better: more action, more drama, more plot, more everything. I should be less rushed. Please R and R. I need a beta still.

Peace out my peoples.


	7. Meeting

After over a year of dormancy I returned- without a clue as to where my outline for this story is- oops (life does that to you sometimes.) I'll be winging it from here on out- my writing style has changed- not a big fan of the preceding chapters and I'm too lazy to fix it. So maintaining to the integrity of the original I will try and keep the style and tone relatively similar and try my hardest to remember what I was doing. Enough for now, I've made you wait long enough- it's long as it probably should be. Oh yeah need a beta now more than ever (since I'll be starting the fic idea which is why I'm actually writing again soon) Volunteers? Volunteers?

Intimidation was a word Gaara was quite well acquainted with- his past, present status and future potential essentially demanded it. Akari was also all too familiar with the word as she was literally shaking in her geta while she stared back into the Kazekage's stern gaze. His eyes, his stare and his presence were overbearing and sickeningly familiar. She found herself wishing she had just run the other direction- Temari be damned.

"I don't have all day you know," the leader said, impatience flaring, "Temari claims you can help me?" He watched her shift her weight uneasily from foot to foot, her eye contact breaking and shifting towards the floor. He made her nervous- she wasn't the first.

"Yes Kazekage-sama, I believe I can assist. Temari-san detailed your condition in a letter and I-" Gaara had already stopped listening to her. She'd be one of those types of people- the type that hid their fear of him behind formalism. He'd found there were two types of people when dealing with him and Shukaku, the kind that were foolish enough to show their fear outright which often turned into rage directed his way and this girl's type the ones that were intelligent enough to hide behind the mask of propriety even though they were still probably scared shitless deep down. He glanced up at her again- she was still talking. _Annoying thing isn't she?_ He was going to have to agree with the demon on that one. In order to put her out of her obvious discomfort he settled with telling her to meet him with Temari that night. Then she'd be put to the test either she could fix him or Temari was going to have quite an earful from him, but he was too tired to deal with incessant babbling. The girl was _still_ standing there. "You can go now," he said, waving her away. She stiffened at his voice breaking through the silence. "Ah, right," she replied exiting quietly. Gaara stared out the window starting to dread the long day ahead of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari, being the sly woman that she was had managed to dump her duties on her newest aid so that she could search for Shikamaru. He seemed to have left his earlier napping spot without some much as a goodbye, it was probably too troublesome. Laziness aside, she liked talking with the Konoha shinobi- he was entertaining. He was probably her closest friend from that country and she could at least disguise it as strengthening relations, right? She convinced herself she needed a break anyway as she wandered through the dusty streets of Suna, enjoying the loud bustling of the marketplace. It was then she spotted a very familiar mop of black hair. He turned obviously sensing her presence and waved; she took that as her cue to trot over.

"Gee, Shikamaru appreciate the real dignity and grace you displayed in our diplomatic headquarters," Temari teased nudging him in the elbow. Shikamaru gave a long sigh and closed his eyes looking completely exasperated.

"Give me a break woman, I'm tired," he replied, yawning lazily. Temari laughed at this, telling him he'd be the death of good relations between Suna and Konaha and well, he really didn't seem to care.

"How about we fix diplomacy over tea or something? Perhaps then I can bother to wake up," he mumbled. Temari smiled agreeing, that was the closest thing to an invitation she would probably ever get out of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through some questioning, wandering around lost and eventually the mercy of Kankuro, Akari found her way to Temari's home, a large building she shared with her siblings. She sat down on a couch near the entryway plopping her things down on the floor. She would wait here, unsure of what to next and wondering where on Earth her friend had run off to. Abandoning her with her brother and not telling her Kankuro wasn't the bloody Kazekage- this whole trip was starting to tick her off. Not to mention the nightmares and headaches she was having just from being in the country again. She really was going to have to do something about this fairly soon especially after that chance meeting this morning- the Kazekage's eyes struck the same fear and remorse as the eyes from her dream and she was starting to think-

Well, thinking didn't really matter as her eyelids got heavy and the urge to take a quick nap took over. She figured she would only be out for an hour or so and then she would go find Temari- a good plan indeed.

In all honesty, Akari had no idea how long she'd been out, all she knew was that she was awakened from a very light hearted dream about talking animals with endless tapping on her sleeping form. She tried to wave them away- persistent little devils, but it was not really working. "Wha' ya' wan'?" she garbled in that mushy speech of waking up. Her eyes focused and she stared into the wincing face of Temari and the Kazekage looking particularly un-amused over her left shoulder. Just great, and her she was drooling all over a couch in the most undignified way possible, she just wanted to crawl under a rock and die there. She sat up dusting off her robes and offering the red haired man an apologetic smile to wish she received no real response. She sighed.

"Uh I'm- let's just…get started." Hopefully she wouldn't screw this up too. She was led by Temari into what appeared to be a medical examination room with Gaara bringing up the rear glaring daggers into her back. The tension on the way could have been sliced through with a knife. When they arrived Temari took her place a corner of the room pretty much leaving Akari to the sharks. The young priestess sighed and remembered to try and handle everything as professionally as possible even though this man was making her very ill at ease. She instructed him to lie down on the table, he made a face but obliged. "You have a demon in you, correct?" she asked, though she didn't really need to she'd even sensed it in their meeting this morning after she was done freaking out. He nodded in response. She closed her eyes and focused on him, sensing that something about him was not quite right- demon or no demon. His chakra flow seemed to be cut off towards the middle most of it never actually being available for use, which would explain why he was constantly tired. She opened her eyes to announce what she had found out and he gave her another one of those extremely bored looks.

"My medics could have told me that, anything else?" he said glancing over at Temari with a face that read 'you-are-so-dead.' Temari looked away nervously, she had faith in Akari, but saying she did screw up she really didn't want to turn into Gaara's personal training dummy for eternity.

"Did they know the source is your demon?" Akari said breaking the silence. Gaara looked up at her in confusion. "Shukaku never told me that." She smiled weakly at him.

"Maybe he didn't want you to know. Could you bring the demon out for me?" she asked politely. Gaara gave her a resounding 'hell no' glare. Was she insane? Did she really want him rampaging all over the place killing women, children and who knows what else? Not today, not ever- after the Akatsuki incident he was even less sure of Shukaku's hold over him.

"I'll have to go in then." The look on his face shifted to muted horror. "No, not that way, I mean I'll have to contact the demon from out here, just lie down and close your eyes and STOP looking at me like that!" she spat out, but then suddenly remembering her place, "Kazekage-sama," she quickly added as if that would make everything all better. Gaara smirked at her before complying. She held a hand over his face using the other to form a seal. Dragging it out of her memory recesses, she began an old incantation, one of the first she'd learned for entering into the demon spirit realm within carriers. This way she could talk to the demon face-to-face and hopefully not get killed in the process. When the incantation was finished she closed her eyes and when she opened them again before her was the great demon Shukaku, looking very displeased.

"Uh…hello I'm Akari…err pleased to meet you?"

There's my honest attempt at resurrecting this. People kept reviewing even after over a year of dead time so I am trying to deliver. I don't really remember where I was going with this but I will try my best to finish it. I'm really more interested in starting the first Zetsu-centric Naruto multi-chapter (that I've seen at least) since I actually have my outline for that. But we'll see


	8. A Visitor

I started another story and have one more in mind, that is well slightly more important to me than this one. Updates may be quick or sparse depending on my muse. But this story has never exactly, progressed quickly. I kind of think I remember where I was going with this, so hopefully I'll be able to finish it, even though it still needs a lot of work. But people seem to like it, so I deliver (slowly but surely.) Enough of me, here is the long awaited chapter 8. I'm going to pick up the pace some- so this can finish faster. Uh…any betas out there?

Shukaku unless it's a large block of text- is in italics.

XX

There was nothing quite like the feeling of pure terror. There is also nothing quite like trying to hide it, especially from a centuries old demon, trapped inside of a village leader, which was pretty much exactly what Akari was trying to do. The whole situation was just unfortunate. Shukaku's chakra had a malicious air to it, its presence overwhelming, giving the feeling of being crushed beneath thousands of feet of water. It was a struggle to resist the urge to vomit or retreat, but she had made a promise and she would try to keep it.

_What are you doing here human?_

Aside from being frightened to death, nothing it would seem. But, Akari knew she should take action soon, before the demon decided to attack, and there was no way she could even hope to hold him off. She quickly formed two one handed seals to summon her staff. The demon's eyes widened in recognition with a hint of fear; Fear of exorcism, and death. Akari could feel the demon getting ready to go for a killing blow. She formed three seals to create a barrier just in time as a wave of dark chakra cascaded around her.

_You can't exorcise me, woman. Save yourself, before I crush you and I could care less if I take the boy with me._

Akari stood with her hands one hip, smirking behind her shield. Her fear was gone, her training and instincts had taken over. She smiled.

"Shukaku, my friend, I think we've had a misunderstanding. I'm not here to exorcise you. I'm here to help you."

XX

To the outside observer, in this case Temari, Kankuro, and an annoyed Shikamaru, who'd arrived when Temari had forgotten to come to dinner, Akari appeared comatose. Temari waved a hand in front of her face. The priestess' lifeless eyes betrayed nothing. Gaara appeared to be sleeping, his breathing had slowed and he almost looked at peace. She seemed to be treating the symptoms at least.

"I'd like to point out we're all not dead right now. I consider this progress," Kankuro observed. Temari couldn't help, but agree. This could be a lot worse and a lot more weird I suppose. Shikamaru snorted from his place on the wall.

"Woman are we going to stand here all night or are we going to eat?"

"Someone has to keep watch."

"But I'm hungry." Temari's glare silenced the Konoha nin. He shuffled uncomfortably again. This was turning out to be way more problematic than previously assumed. Temari's stomach then chose to growl loudly. Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, she winced.

"I'll bring back take out, is that fair?" Temari nodded, it was probably the nicest thing he'd volunteered to do for her. She'd have to figure out someway to make him think his efforts were worth the bother. After Shikamaru exited, Temari spent the next few minutes trying to kill Kankuro for making unnecessary catcalls.

XX

Deserts are frightfully cool at night. Scientists say its because there is no water vapor to hold in the heat to keep it warm, so it all just escapes into the night sky. Few things can survive the sudden temperature changes between night and day. Cold-blooded creatures burrow in the sand to hide. But on this night, if you looked very carefully, you could see two figures darting between the sand dunes, heading away from Suna and into the depths of the desert.

"The Leader will be very unhappy to hear about our failure."

"It can't be helped."

The two men were cloaked in gray cloth obscuring their faces. They traveled the rest of the way in foreboding silence until they reached the outskirts of a sand dune, which was just like any other sand dune, except there was a tiny shrub trying to defy all odds and grow. One of the men knelt down, dusting away the desert grains with his hand revealing a pair of rusted doors. He struggled to pull them open, he looked over his shoulder at his partner.

"A little help would be nice Shin." His dirty blond partner sighed and helped pry the doors open and close them shut behind them after they entered. The desert wind quickly dispersed the sand back over the passageway, returning the night to its natural peace.

XX

It would seem that they were at a stalemate. The demon was interested in keeping her alive at least for the time being, because he was curious as to why she did not want to kill him. Akari on the other hand was pretty certain she needed Shukaku, but it also meant eventually she would have to stop hiding behind her barrier, a large risk in itself. Somehow she doubted Shukaku was going to let her get closer, even if she asked very, very nicely. She hated when things got difficult. The only thing left to do was start forming seals, something that alarmed Shukaku.

_What are you doing human_?

The chakra levels were beginning to rise again and Akari was not stupid enough to sit around and endure another attack.

"Sorry, but you weren't going to let me try and do this nicely anyway," she apologized as she finished her seals and began the incantation for a high level binding spell. Shukaku unleashed a barrage of chakra at her shield something Akari was counting on him to aim for as she rolled away, still getting banged up in the process, but certainly still alive. She struggled to her feet and held out her staff in front of her.

"Seal."

Beams of light shot from the ground of Shukaku's lair keeping him a safe distance away. It was the highest level binding spell she knew, and it would not hold for long. She needed to work fast, trying to ignore the demon's deafening and outraged screams.

"I am trying to help you, you won't get hurt, I promise. Though you should considering how many times you've tried to kill me in the past hour." She walked cautiously towards the demon's prison and got close enough to reach inside. Tiny brown eyes stared into larger ones, there was a sort of familiarity and recognition in both of them. It was eerily silent as she reached through the bars to touch what she supposed was the demon's paw. She winced.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill me why I did this." No response. Well it was better than an attack in any case. She closed her eyes and tried to see the demon's chakra pathway. Demons were a peculiar sort. They had chakra pathways just like ninja. The odd thing is a pure demons chakra flows in reverse, as does the chakra of a trained priest or priestess. Despite being mortal enemies, this bizarre similarity made such a technique possible. Shukaku was an ancient demon, far from stupid, Akari was sure he'd figured out what she was doing and wouldn't hurt her any longer, at least for a bit.

_Have I fought you before?_

"No." Akari said as she finished up and returned her hand to the safer side of the cage. She looked up at the captured monster. His eyes still had muted madness and malice in them, but overall they seemed much calmer. Akari stared at the demon curiously.

"Why are you stealing all of the Kazekage's chakra Shukaku?" The demon's eyes grew harder.

_I did no such thing woman. I am no thief. How dare you-_

"Your siphoning off over three fourths of what he has available, if that's not stealing I don't know what is."

_Listen, human, whatever chakra he does have available goes to sustaining me first. I keep him alive, not the other way around. I am no filthy parasite!_

Her brow furrowed. If this had never been a problem before, the Kazekage must have had enough chakra for both of them. Somehow an external source was able to either cut off most of the supply or had made it impossible to access. In a scenario where Gaara could sleep to recover some of the reserves, the effect might not be so bad, but that was not the case. Akari released the binding spell on Shukaku, who looked ready to pounce.

"Before you see fit to eliminate me, I think you ought to know that I believe your carrier is being poisoned." The demons eyes widened. The people who tried to kill Gaara and if there were people poisoning him, it all made sense. Akari sat down quietly in front of Shukaku.

"I see you're thinking. Why don't you tell me everything that's happened? While you're in this realm with me, he can actually sleep, as long as I stay awake."

_Why are you helping us?_

She paused and as she looked into the demon's eyes, she saw a familiar glint again. She sighed.

"I'm starting to think I'm supposed to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin was following the lantern light of his partner, down a tunnel where their leader awaited. He was not looking forward to this at all. They stopped at an elaborate metal work door and Shin watched his partner go through the series of coded knocks to be let through. Two more men dressed in similar clothing pulled the doors open from the inside to reveal a younger fellow dressed in traditional Suna garb, the only exception being that is was a deep purple as opposed to a gray. He exuded an air of aristocracy and dignity, but his eyes showed unspeakable cruelty.

"At your service, Lord Hanya!" The two partners knelt on one knee before their leader.

"Shin, Chou I see you have returned. I trust there's good news?"

Chou winced. Shin looked away.

"About that sir," Chou began. "The mission did not go as planned."

Hanya's eyes turned icier. "And why not?"

"It would appear sir, that the Kazekage is still formidable with the demon extracted. He could still manipulate the sand quite adeptly, sir."

Hanya cursed and slammed his fist on a nearby table leaving a significant indention. He glared at his two subordinates.

"Maybe you two seem to misunderstand how very seriously I want that man dead. By next month, I expect you to try again. I imagine you should find him to be a considerably weaker opponent. "

"But sir-"

"It's all being taken care of. I suggest you succeed this time or I'll dispose of you two and take care of him myself."

Shin turned pale and Chou dragged his partner to his feet. They both bowed nervously and shuffled out, very uncertain about their future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After more coaxing, Akari got Shukaku to agree to work with her, at least for as long as it looked like he could gain something out of it. She supposed the situation could be a lot worse; she could've been in Purgatory by now.

"I was imprisoned in your Kazekage when he was a small child."

"Uh, I'm not actually from here so he's not my- " Shukaku's glare sent chills down her spine. "OK I won't interrupt."

"Whenever he fell to sleep, I would awaken. Naturally after being idle for so long, it was necessary that I, have some fun." The demon saw the priestess shift uncomfortably. She was an amusing little one. "The boy was decidedly more fun then, lately he seems to have decided to get a conscience. Back then, he needed me to help control his power, his hate in a way that we could both survive for as long as possible." He noticed that the priestess had raised her hand politely behind a small smile. "What?"

"Sorry, sorry what power?"

The demon would try to forgive her ignorance; she certainly wasn't from around here.

"My host has been given the lovely ability to control sand. At first he needed my help, but now he's perfectly capable of using it himself, though he's slow, nearly got us killed the other day…."

Somewhere during this Akari had just stopped listening. Sand? The Kazekage's eyes this morning, the familiarity of Shukaku's eyes, and her dream. She paled and suddenly felt very sick and very uncomfortable. Shukaku easily picked up on her shift in demeanor.

_Woman?_

She slowly got to her feet. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you Shukaku, I think I have what I need. But be on the lookout for suspicious things, and tell the Kazekage." She began to form the seals to leave.

_Woman._ She turned to face him. _His name is Gaara._ The demon thought he saw something change in her eyes, a flicker of fear or was it despair. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light. She nodded and repeated the name softly while continuing to form the final seals to leave.

_Woman, I will try to remember from where I know you. The least I could do since you seem intent on helping us._

Her smile was easily seen through this time, flickering as she began to return.

"Shukaku, I truly pray you don't."

XXXX

Yeah so ya'll got a long one. Because it's been a while and I'm nice. Please read and review, I'll be slightly more encouraged to type quicker. Beta? Beta? I need beta.

Okay that's all. Bye now!


	9. Diagnosis

Greetings all

Greetings all. Two updates in one year, it's almost a new record, which is really sad. Anyway I've been afforded more time to give this story some attention. Feedback or not, I'm going to try and finish this thing because I said I would. Without further hassle, here is Chapter 9. Do read and review, it makes me happy…sometimes….well most of the time. Whatever, here we go.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Akari snapped out of her trance gasping for air. Shukaku's powerful demon presence was draining along with her added stress of the demon's keen senses. She slowed her breathing and turned to look at the Kazekage who was just beginning to stir. Glancing behind her, she noticed a sleeping Kankuro and Shikmaru and Temari looking at her from a nearby table littered with long empty plates. How much time had passed?

"How'd it go? You were in there for over four hours," Temari asked. Akari massaged her temples. That long huh? It would explain why she felt positively awful. She forced herself to sit upright and smile at her childhood friend.

"Everything went fine. It's just-" Akari started before noticing movement out of her peripheral vision. The Kazekage had opened his eyes and was slowly beginning to sit up. She offered him a hesitant smile. He stared back at her and then scanned his surroundings until he found the figures of his sister, brother and the leaf-nin. Temari waved to her brother.

"Well glad to see you've joined us again sleepy head," she chirped while Gaara stretched out his limbs. He did feel a bit better and responded to his sister with a slightly annoyed look.

"Nothing happened while I slept?" Gaara said looking from Temari to Shikamaru and then slowly walked over to shake his older brother awake. Akari cleared her throat to politely get his attention.

"No, Kazekage-sama. I kept Shukaku at bay so you could rest. You might feel better, but the effects are only temporary." Gaara turned to face her directly.

"Kazekage-sama, you're being poisoned."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

To say Gaara was furious was an understatement. Everyone with any sense gave him a wide berth as he stormed through his offices, the priestess following slowly at his heels. Not to say that his advisors were not happy to see him back in somewhat decent shape, they just did not want him back in such a generally grouchy state. Gaara had brought the priestess to their poison expert to explain what she found while with Shukaku, not that he was sure he could even trust the man. The assassination attempt and the poison, were they connected in someway? Could the cowards be trying to weaken him so that they would be able to kill him?

"Kazekage-sama?" Gaara snapped out of his reverie. "Before I attempt to prepare an antidote I must ask you have you been injured by kunai recently?" He stared blankly at the poison master. Not since he'd stopped sparring because he'd been feeling miserable. He shook his head no. The poison expert rubbed the back of his head nervously. "That's usually the way a poison that can cause the symptoms she described is administered. I will prepare a reagent that can reveal weather this substance is in hiding near you. Perhaps then you can find the source?" Gaara nodded and dismissed the man to work. That would have to do. He thanked him for his services and requested that reagent be sent to his living quarters and left the man to work. Akari trailed a few steps behind him quietly. He turned to her.

"I am grateful for your services. What do I owe you?" Akari laughed nervously, shifting her wait from foot to foot.

"Oh nothing at all really. Just doing my job!" Somehow she didn't think that was going to let her off the hook, but it certainly wouldn't stop her from edging her way towards the nearest exit. Gaara watched her actions with slight amusement.

_Boy! Do not let her leave; we need her! She is one of the only ones I believe you can trust and I have unfinished business with her. _

It was extremely rare that Shukaku said something positive about a human. In fact, Gaara surmised it may not have happened ever while he'd been the demon's carrier. He decided to humor the beast and Shukaku was right about having few friends, but many enemies. Gaara caught her hand.

"If this is really nothing for someone of your caliber. I must insist you come with me." Before Akari could protest Gaara forcefully tugged her along behind me as he set off back across the complex. Just how did she get herself in these awful situations again? She passed a happy looking Temari, who mouthed thank you. Akari couldn't even respond at the pace they were going and was about to politely ask if he could refrain from pulling her arm damn near out of its socket when he stopped abruptly causing her to ram into him. He pretty much ignored this, however, concentrating instead on a series of locks in the door in front of him.

"You know I do have a home I should be getting back to soon?" She asked to which she received a bemused chuckle in response as he pulled the door open and dragging her after him again, slamming it shut behind himself.

"Uh where are we going?"

"You talk far too much."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"To my home."

"Oh, OK. Why?" Somehow Akari's feet were not obeying the run away now, before this gets awful commands being sent to them by her brain.

"We can speak there without fear of being spied upon." With that she was silenced. She supposed this was what she deserved. She would figure some other time to slip away unnoticed, hopefully before it was too late. She had competence in the Kazakage's ability to solve this quickly without her. He just needed to see it for himself, though her self-preservation instincts might have been overwhelming her judgment. It was far too late to worry about that now, she would have to see what he wanted her for; she was sure now this was just an extended part of her repentance. They'd stopped again, Gaara was working on another door. This was kind of convenient having a tunnel from work to home and it was actually not scorching down here. She was just wondering though how much longer it would be before the demon figured things out and before things would begin to heat up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari was searching patiently for Shikamaru, hoping he hadn't taken it upon himself to leave unannounced. She still needed to thank him for bringing dinner, but she should not have worried too much though, he was a bit too lazy to have made it that far and she found him dozing on a bench not too far from her house. She nudged him awake with the tip of her fan. He was such a silly man.

"To you even have to bother my dreams now?" he groaned as he woke up. Temari pulled him up by the ear.

"You could be a little bit more grateful that I even came to see your lazy self," she scolded angrily. Shikamaru half-heartedly fought her off. It was easy to get her angry and she was more fun that way.

"So what's the problem?" he asked. Temari snorted in a very unladylike fashion. Why did she even put up with him? Why had she abandoned her mounds of paperwork for this piece of work?

"Why am I associated immediately with problems in your brain?" she spat out, resisting the urge to throttle him. He smirked at her.

"Because you are one?" Wait, he probably should not have phrased it quite like that. He should at least tell her he liked her because she was like a complicated problem he didn't know how to solve and that's why he didn't mind spending time with her. But there was no time to explain that now as he looked up into the face of an enraged Temari. The only thing keeping her from beating him to death now were probably those fragile Konaha-Suna relations. She let out an enraged scream.

"You are an insensitive JERK. Forget it. Forget it. Just leave! I don't care!" And with that she left. Shikamaru stood there a bit dumbfounded. That really, really backfired. But, for fear of his life he dare not approach her now. He'd give her time to cool down before attempting to explain himself, which cued his brain to let him go back to quietly napping on his bench.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin was afraid of the Kazekage, but he was more afraid of the wrath of Hanya because at least the Kazekage was weakened. He fingered the vial of Hanya's poison in his cloak. At least he would be weakened, if he could deliver this poison right again. What shocked him when he arrived in Suna was the news of the Kazekage's somewhat miraculous overnight recovery. Suddenly, he felt very ill. He really didn't want to die or be thrown in prison. He was claustrophobic, but if he didn't complete his mission he was so very dead anyway. What an awful position to be in…

Edging around the side of the Suna government complex, he knocked four times on a door. In a few minutes it opened quietly, as a hand slipped through the door Shin smoothly exchanged the vial to the man. But, he would still have to tell Hanya the news that the poison didn't seem to be working. The hand slipped him a note quickly before quietly shutting the door. Shin slowly opened the wrinkled sheet of paper.

A priestess? Well, it certainly explained the healing of the Kazekage , but it definitely wouldn't calm Hanya's wrath when he took it out on him for delivering the bad news. Oh why, why didn't he just become a lawyer?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know if someone had told her, a year ago she would be peacefully sipping tea with the Kazekage , she probably would've told them to jump off a cliff, yet here they both were. Peaceful, however, didn't really fix the awkward silence. The only thing that really saved them from the deafening quiet was the knock on the door that delivered dinner from the kitchens. Gaara was grateful for the distraction as he took the tray from the young servant and set it before them. He handed Akari a plate.

"Guests should always have the first bite," he said simply. Akari blinked dumbfounded as she searched the plate for chopsticks.

"Thank you Kazekage-sa" She stopped when he gave her a disapproving look.

"I'm not one for overuse of formality. Just Gaara is fine." He watched her visibly tense up. Akari knew he noticed as she tried to act more normal and took a bite of the steamed rice on her plate. Her eyes widned. This is…!

She didn't really have time to think about much else as Gaara watched in muted horror as she promptly passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, a little longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed. We are about 3/5's of the way home. So yaaay. Read and review. I try to respond to all signed reviewers; so don't be surprised if you hear from me….


End file.
